


"Look at me"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Jus2
Genre: Behind the Scenes, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, He Is Psychometric, JJ Project - Freeform, JUS2 - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, Psychometric, Psychometry, That psychometry guy, just four words, lee ahn - Freeform, seungmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Another behind the scenes snippet of Jinyoung filming He is Psychometric!Just a drabble with some secret secrets and lots of thoughts from Kim Kwon :D
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 44





	"Look at me"

Kim Kwon was staring. He knew it himself, but that didn’t stop him at all. What was he staring at? Moreover _who?_

Park Jinyoung.

He still couldn’t figure out why that young man was so intriguing and fascinating to him. Why he was so curious about him in many ways. Why he was staring at him right now. “You know, if you want to talk to him, just do it. No use in pretending you are immersed in the conversation with me, you are not even participating in.”

This brought him back to the present situation. He blinked, refocusing his eyes from Jinyoung to Dasom, who was blinking at him with pure curiosity, no ill-feelings hidden. Kwon’s face turned into a grimace: “I am sorry, this is really unpolite of me and embarrassing at the same time.” She chuckled, pushing her fringe behind her ear, something he found really endearing normally, but his attention was once again sucked away, by the boy behind her.

A sigh left his lips: “He seems so busy all the time, what do you think, is he doing every free minute he has? He doesn’t seem like the type to just watch cat videos.” Dasom rolled her eyes at him as if his question was not the brightest and maybe she was right, but he still kind of felt off with Jinyoung since witnessing his ‘other side’ in the trailer some weeks ago. What kind of person was he really? Did the carefree and cute boy he showed all of them actually exist?

Why did he even care?

“He is monitoring his group, or the active sub-unit of it to be exact, just so you know. He is a very detailed and even ‘petty’ person, so I’ve been told.” Now his full attention was on her, which made her roll her eyes again, putting her coffee away, leaning back. He blinked several times, not understanding right away: “What? Petty? Said who?” It was hard to keep a straight face, when he was so easy to bait. Dasom took her time to answer, letting him struggle to ask again, but she was far from being mean, sighing, she gave in soon: “Hyolyn-unnie. You may have forgotten, but I am also an Idol, well- ex-Idol to be precise.”

Kwon raised his brows in genuine surprise. She was right, he had totally forgotten… “I see, so your Unnie knows Jinyoung? They must be close, if she knows him personally.” Kwon had a pretty limited knowledge of the k-pop-industry and all the groups floating around. Yes, he had some Idol-friends, but they barely talked about their businesses, only exchanging news about their newest projects. Dasom took a biscuit, unsure, if she should eat it.

Kwon sighed, taking one himself, shoving one into his mouth as a whole. She shook her head in return: “Well, she knows Jaebeom better than Jinyoung directly, but he seems to be talking about his members and Jinyoung especially a lot to her.” He looked at her slim fingers, still holding the biscuit, before he looked directly into her eyes: “Jaebeom? That’s one of his members, right? Heard of him.” Dasom neglected the biscuit, putting it aside as she leaned forward: “He is the leader and a really good one at that, Unnie has him in high regards. They worked together more than once in the past. She was even in a drama together with Jaebeom and Jinyoung back in 2012.”

Kwon nodded: “Yeah, Dream High 2, right? Those idol-based drama were the trend back then. Huge project.” Dasom smiled at his enthusiastic reply, he really reminded her of a child sometimes. “Yes, but they were all beginners then.” Jinyoung let out a sigh, not audible, but Kwon could see it on his lips as his eyes swayed back. Was he annoyed? He could be tired. The elder nearly choked on his biscuit, coughing when Jinyoung’s face changed. His seemingly annoyed sigh was more one of _affection­_ than actual displeasure. Jinyoung’s mouth quirked up in a fond smile, his eyes shining with pure adoration, making him look even more handsome than ever before. Of course, Kwon and all the staff and cast had seen him laugh and smile these past months, but there was something different about this moment. He couldn’t pinpoint it, until Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled in happiness.

That’s it. It was a _private_ one. A smile, that wasn’t meant to show his gratitude or him having fun. Out of politeness and good manners, this was the way one looked at their family, their closest friends and lover, when no one was watching.

And he had been watched all along. Before he knew it, Kwon felt the heat crawling up his neck and face in deep embarrassment. What was he even doing here? Watching his co-star like he was a rarity of a zoo, no regard for his privacy or comfort. He was ashamed of himself. “Either you are burning up or you just realized how _long_ and _intensely_ you have been watching him since our break started. I would say it’s the second, since you don’t easily get sick.” The man hid his face full of embarrassment with his arms, hoping for the break to go for long enough for him to get a grip of himself: “You know, Dasom-ah. You are lovely and smart, but so annoying sometimes.”

A melodious laugh broke out of her, making her eyes twinkle with mischief: “Well, you just make it too easy for me. Unnie, told me the same not too long ago.” Her eyes became soft, even if he could not see it, well it probably was better anyway. She had grown fond enough of him since the start of filming. This man with sharp and handsome features and a character like a child, honest and easily teased. She should have felt bad for his little crush, but then again, she felt worse for herself. A staff soon entered, calling them back to the set. Jinyoung stuffed his phone back into his bag, straightening out his clothes from being so sunken into the sofa. They all walked back in a comfortable silence, ready to continue shooting.

As they left the break room, Kwon didn’t miss how Jinyoung glanced back to where his phone was packed away for just a beat. His face was the usual sophisticated and friendly one as always.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Hyung, that interview was so boring. I wish they would come up with more interesting or funny questions.” The younger sighed defeated, letting himself slump into the leather seats or the van. Jaebeom took the opposite door to get in, sighing tiredly himself. Yugyeom was right, they were having one interview and filming after the next and they were far from interesting. Still, he smiled as he closed his eyes to lean back. His phone was quiet now unlike some hours ago, when Jinyoung was writing him, asking about him and the schedules, reminding him to keep Yugyeom on a leash, but letting him talk enough. To be careful of his outer appearance, since his image was sultry, but with class.

Jaebeom always felt at ease, when Jinyoung reminded him of things. A feeling of sharing the burden and not shouldering it all by himself. Yes, he was the leader of the group, but Jaebeom could use some less weight of worrying and taking care of everything. To have a mind of his own, taking his thoughts off things. It was like a gift from heaven, that Jinyoung had always right from the beginning taken matters into his own hands. He had decided to stand beside him, let him be leader, but taking care of the mess with him. The schedules and management. Jinyoung was like the second leader and Jaebeom’s personal safe haven.

With a last glance out the window, Jaebeom closed his eyes, telling Yugyeom, that he would take a nap until they arrived at home. His phone was safely packed away, quiet after all.


End file.
